world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish and Aura have like just a talk Shocking
tiredCaligrapher TC began trolling conciseTactician CT at 23:55 -- 11:55 -- tiredCaligrapher TC wanders the halls of the Astrolab looking for Balish -- 11:56 -- conciseTactician CT is currently not on the Astolabe, but it seems he is online on trollian -- 11:57 TC: Heya Balish, where are you right now? (I heard something 'dire' has happened) 11:59 TC: I know you usually prefer dealing with these sort of situations yourself (and im fine with that really) but it sounds like a big deal, so I'd like to at least know whats going on 12:00 CT: Erm, SORRY, Aura HUMAN. The SITUATION is actually RESOLVED. 12:00 CT: No more DIRENESS. 12:00 CT: I'm with Libby, and I BELIEVE everything is FINE. 12:01 TC: Well that sure is a relief to hear 12:01 CT: Sorry to have you WORRIED. 12:01 CT: Sorry to ALMOST damn everyone with EVERYTHING 12:01 CT: Just... SORRY. 12:03 TC: You dont have to be sorry (at least not to me) I think we've all had our share of near-session damning experiences... 12:03 CT: Hehe. 12:03 TC: so long as we can get out of the situations we've dug ourselves into we should be fine 12:03 CT: I MUST hold some kind of RECORD. 12:04 TC: and I'm sure it would be well contested 12:04 CT: As you SAY. 12:05 TC: While I have you hear Balish, there was another matter I wished to discuss with you 12:06 CT: Oh? 12:06 CT: How can I HELP you. 12:07 TC: I saw you had quite the impressive map earlier, and was wondering where you aquired it 12:07 CT: Oh, Libby GIFTED it to ME. 12:14 CT: I may LEND it to you, if you WISH, for study. 12:16 CT: Oh, Libby GIFTED it to ME. -- tiredCaligrapher TC began trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:16 -- 12:16 CT: Oh, Libby GIFTED it to ME. 12:16 CT: I may LEND it to you, if you WISH, for study. 12:17 TC: I see, she would be the one with access to that sort of intel. I've been trying to find out more about how this game is structure, but alas I have little to work with 12:17 CT: You'll PROBABLY end up in the tower, if that makes you FEEL any BETTER. 12:17 CT: There is a library HERE. 12:17 TC: That would be much appreciated(I imagine I could learn tons from it) 12:18 TC: a library? where? (I've heard of no such thing) 12:18 CT: It' IN Libby's TOWER, tucked AWAY. 12:19 CT: You'll BE here, I THINK. The DEAD seem to end UP here sooner or LATER. 12:19 TC: I can't wait (I've been in dire need of something fresh to read, alchemizing new litirature simply isn't the same) 12:20 CT: You're oddly... PERKY about being DEAD. 12:21 TC: hehe, sometimes good things happen at the worst of times (helps you get past the troubles of the past) 12:21 CT: WERE it so EASY. 12:22 TC: sometimes it is (but only if you let it) 12:24 CT: I don't THINK the same rules APPLY. 12:24 CT: But I APPRECIATE the sentiment. 12:35] TC: Hehe Well in any case I'm glad things worked out for you (as I hope they continue to do) 12:35 CT: YES... working OUT... 12:36 CT: WELL, I must GO. I'll MENTION retrieving you to Libby. I'll take my LEAVE, Aura. 12:36 TC: Farewell(till next time)